The Warden
by Megadanger7
Summary: He never thought about being a hero for a career. But doing nothing when people needed help when he could have done something is unforgivable.
1. Chapter 1

The power of quirks started with a baby born with the ability to glow. Since then the world saw even more of these unexplained abilities. Soon the whole world had 80% of its population with powers called quirks. This is the age of heroes a profession highly sought after. However not everyone can be heroes, it truly is a profession that only a few people can even try to attempt.

This is my story of how I met one the world's greatest heroes. But first allow me to introduce myself my name is Vincent and needless to say I'm not an easy person to get along with. My life is not a very fortunate one, I was left at an orphanage before I could remember anything about my parents. For all I know they could be dead, might as well be for leaving me behind. But enough of that depressing topic let's start with the day I learned of my quirk (a little over 11 years before the battle training arc). All I knew about quirks at the time was that each were unique and no two people truly had the same quirk just like fingerprints.

I was considered a late starter since I couldn't accurately figure out my actual age. Although my appearance didn't help either being half Japanese and Caucasian. I had a pale almost sickly complexion, dull grey eyes and short unkempt dark brown hair. I was tall and slim for a young little boy supposedly at 4 years old. Still I didn't grow up in an abusive foster home either actually quite the opposite it was a good place.

The foster home actually was ran by a Catholic church in Japan that took in orphans and at the least gave them a chance. The priests that ran the orphanage were Father Shon and Sister Diane both were kind and yet quick to scold misbehaving. Father Shon was an Irish man that had short red hair and hazel glassy eyes. Sister Diane was actually Japanese with long black hair and violet eyes that I swear could see your soul. But yeah there I was in preschool and in my dorky school uniform a green shirt and khaki shorts. Class was almost over we still had 15 minutes before it officially ended. I was dared put my hand in hot water and much to my surprise didn't get burned. Before you start with why on earth would you do something so stupid I was roughly four years old at the time so intelligence wasn't fully developed.

"I did it." I said Triumphantly.

I just put my hand into a cup of hot water heated by my fellow classmate with the ability to heat up objects. Let me tell you I knew he was mad.

"You cheated." He called me out.

"Did not." I protested.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Enough you two what's going on?" Our teacher Ms Gale snapped.

Ms Gale was one of the teachers present in the class and she practically snapped at everyone who misbehaved. She was stood at 4ft 9in and her quirk affected her appearance with skin and eyes being green. Her hair was scarlet I swear she looked like a walking plant. She wore a similar attire to our school uniform with the change being a khaki short skirt.

"Vincent cheated." The brat spat.

"What were you two evening playing?" She demanded.

"He said I wasn't brave so I put my hand in hot water to prove him wrong." I clarified.

Ms Gale rubbed her temples practically trying not to scream at the nonsense she just heard. Needless to say she was curious so once again water heated to a steam I put my hand back and removed without a burn.

"Vincent did that hurt?" She asked.

"No." I said honestly.

Ms Gale had inspected my hand and saw no sign of any damage, she was simply speechless. My quirk didn't activate in a flashy manner leaving her completely at a loss. Class came to end and much to my surprise for the first time Sister Diane was late. After 45 minutes much to my horror Father Shon had come running in his usual black priest suit with the collar open.

"Sorry for the delay Sister Diane wasn't feeling well." He said approaching Ms Gale and I.

"Please don't make a habit of this." Ms Gale groaned.

Before I could begin my walk home Father Shon had gotten a letter from Ms Gale and she whispered something to him I couldn't hear. Only I before I could protest he simply took me by the wrist and dragged me along his scenic route home. The weather was little muggy with humidity and clouds with dim sunlight barely breaking through.

"So you a have quirk now from what I have been told." Father Shon said in a stern voice. "On top of that you didn't lose your temper."

I was notorious for temper tantrums when other kids got in my face or when I got angry.

"I thought I was in trouble." I grumbled.

"You did good today Sister Diane will be happy to hear about this." Father Shon said carrying on with a joyful tone.

A few blocks later we arrived at the foster home which was mostly a small dormitory with a kitchen and lobby in the front and large bath in the back. We entered removing our shoes and and putting on our slippers.

"I suggest you wash up I'm going to need your help with supper tonight." Father Shon instructed.

I didn't reply I just went to my room changed into a different set of clothes and washed my hands and face. I went to the kitchen and saw Father Shon with ingredients and cooking essentials all laid atop the table.

"Ah my helper has arrived." He chuckled.

"What am I reading this time." I growled.

"Lose the attitude you're having a good day let's end on a good note." Father Shon scolded.

He handed me a note and I read basically how to make a homemade Ramen which in all honesty wasn't difficult. We just needed to cut vegetables and not add tomato since Father Shon was allergic but when it came to finer ingredients like sauce and seasonings I struggled.

"We need 1 uh I don't know this one?" I admitted sheepishly.

"Tablespoon." Father Shon said pointing out what I didn't understand.

"Thank you." I said trying my best to hide my embarrassment.

Soon we finished the the preparation all that was left was to add the ingredients to the boiling water and let it sit.

"I got the table set while you cleaned up earlier so go on ahead and have a seat." Father Shon said while adding ingredients to the pot of boiling water.

"No point in arguing." I said a little agitated.

The table was set for four people which was the current number of residents of the orphanage. Before long both Sister Diane and fellow orphan Elizabeth arrived both wore simple blue dresses that were matching. Elizabeth was a little younger than me and yet her quirk had already affected her the day she was born. She had scarlet hair and red scaly patches on the side of her face and an iguana like tail with a tanned complexion. Her eyes were mismatched her left eye was blue while her right was orange. Both took their seats quietly and soon Father Shon came in with dinner.

"Alright everyone is here let's say grace." Father Shon said placing the pot in the center of the table.

"God is good, god is love let us thank him for this food." We all said in a close unison.

Dinner that night was a little eventful Father Shon boasted about my good behaviour. Sister Diane simply congratulated me on not misbehaving and not getting into any trouble. Elizabeth just listened intently simply glad to be around others. However I didn't care for Father Shon getting carried away.

"Now Vincent has a good day maybe something miraculous might happen." Father Shon stated boldly.

"Really what could happen?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Who knows a wish might come true." Father Shon said fascinating Elizabeth.

"Don't get too excited miracles happen for a reason not for butterfly effects." Sister Diane warned sternly.

"Sister Diane don't be like that what's wrong with wishing?" Father Shon asked practically startled by Sister Diane.

"Nothing is wrong with wishing, but don't make light use of the lord's miracles he gives and takes." Sister Diane scolded.

Seeing them go back and forth on their ideologies from where I was sitting looked like a couple arguing. Then came the fighting words and the evening lost its 'end on a good note'.

"You want to know a miracle only the lord can stop is you smoking Father Shon." Sister Diane said coldly and seeing Father Shon tense up.

"Oh really now what about you and your drinking problem." Father Shon snapped back.

"At least drinking is preferable compared to your filthy habits!" Sister Diane countered.

"I can smoke a pack of cigarettes in a week while you go through a 6 pack a day." Father Shon mocked pretty much fighting dirty now.

"Stop it you're both acting like Vincent while he's having a bad day." Elizabeth scolded.

I practically reeled from the double tap that was too close to home. Father Shon and Sister Diane were dumbstruck, sweet little Elizabeth just mopped the floor with them. If Elizabeth had a Mic she could have dropped it and the crowd would go wild.

"Can I drown now?" I asked feeling hurt.

"No." Both Sister Diane and Father Shon answered.

"Why don't you get ready for bed you two." Sister Diane offered.

"Ok." Elizabeth said answering for both of us.

Elizabeth and I made our way to bath and got warm water running.

"Alright that should be warm enough." I said absently.

"Vincent are you going to be ok?" Elizabeth asked showing concern.

"Yeah." I answered absently.

I just went to straight to bed I didn't even want a bath after getting used to stop adults from arguing. But much to my chagrin Father Shon caught me and sent me back. After going through the routine of bathe, brush my teeth then put on my pajamas. I finally got to my room and plopped down on my bed.

"Vincent are you forgetting something?" I heard Father Shon ask sternly.

I just sighed and got down from my bed and knelt at the foot of my bed and started praying. After a few minutes I heard Father Shon walk away and as soon as I couldn't hear him anymore I got back in bed and crawled under the covers.

"Vincent you awake?" I heard Sister Diane call.

"Yes." Vincent answered sitting up.

Sister Diane took a seat at the edge of my bed next to me.

"I figure since Father Shon went a little far with bringing up your quirk, I will take you to get it thoroughly examined." Sister Diane explained.

"Thank you I guess." Vincent said unsure of how else to accept the fact that it was an invasive procedure.

"You did good today I know it gets tough at times." Sister Diane while getting up. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll find a family."

Vincent watched Sister Diane exit the room and turned off the light and left with a 'Good night'. Vincent simply just thought why would anyone want him to be part of their family. He wasn't talented in anything to be considered a prodigy, his quirk wasn't flashy either and to top it off he easily got into trouble.

"Nobody wants a trouble maker like me." Vincent said laying down and falling asleep.

Earlier that day, the news had covered All Might facing off against a string of criminals and in a rather high criminal appearance spree. All Might practically worked over time and still managed to end the day standing strong.

"Man today was rough." All Might said to himself.

All Might wore his hero costume without his cape and simply saw the city from the roof he stood a top from.

'Still this bothers me more criminals showing up while I'm the symbol of peace, can't be helped I guess the title is a double edged sword it deters most and attracts in only a few.' All Might thought to himself.

Soon a siren sounded off drawing the attention of All Might, an armored truck was being pursued by the police.

"Justice never sleeps, break time's over." All Might said jumping off to join the pursuit down on the street.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note_

 _First I want to thank my followers even though I just wrote Ch 1. Second I want to thank Victorsmyname for the compliment and I will explain Vincent's Quirk as the story progresses. Please_ _comment and offer tips I wish to improve. Now enjoy Ch 2._

Saturday was the day the quirk analysis Vincent had to take in order to properly understand how it functioned. Unfortunately for Vincent that day was today, it doesn't matter who does the exam it's the needles he hated the most. Vincent practically prayed that they cancel and put it off for a little longer. Fate however had said no and after hearing Sister Diane tell him to get ready he knew his silent prayers were ignored.

Vincent wore a blue t-shirt and red basketball shorts with no pockets. Sister Diane dressed in her nun-attire (aka penguin suit) and simply waited for Vincent to put on his brown sandals.

"Ready?" Sister Diane asked.

"Not really." Vincent answered irritably.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Sister Diane said trying to assure Vincent.

The two waved good-bye to Father shon and Elizabeth then made their way to the bus stop. After the bus arrived and the duo payed the fine to ride. Both of them sat through and waited for about five stops before arriving at the hospital stop. After exiting the hospital was in view just had to cross 3 streets. Sister Diane simply gave a look to Vincent that he knew too well. It was her 'Behave or else', stare unfortunately Vincent had no room to argue. He was notorious for getting into trouble after all.

"I will do my best to behave." Vincent promised earning a smile from Sister Diane.

Sister Diane's silence was her way of showing she knew Vincent understood her. After crossing the 3 streets they were a parking lot stretch away from the hospital entrance. Carefully traversing the parking lot with every intent to not put so much as a smudge on any motor vehicle. Sister Diane had successfully lead the two and entered the hospital.

"Alright Vincent you're doing good keep it up please." Sister Diane encouraged.

As soon as the two made it too the lobby Vincent had a seat and waited for Sister Diane's return. She came back with a clipboard and pen. A decent amount of time had passed, Vincent had seen more than few patients enter and leave. Then the moment had finally come.

"Vincent!" Vincent and Sister Diane heard a nurse call.

Nervously Vincent approached followed by Sister Diane.

"Here." Vincent barely managed.

The nurse was a graceful young woman with glasses that hid her eyes and had a neatly kept short violet hair. Her out fit was blue scrubs with an apron that held a front pocket full of pens.

"This way." She directed Vincent and Sister Diane to follow.

The two simply followed the nurse to a room labeled 4-B.

"Alright I will be back with the doctor please wait here and Vincent have a seat here." The nurse while grabbing a seat for Vincent.

"Ok." Vincent said softly.

Vincent took his seat and saw the nurse walk out his nervousness was obvious to Sister Diane and she knew he feared needles to be quite frank who wouldn't be.

"You're doing good just hold out a bit longer." Sister Diane encouraged but unsure if Vincent even heard her.

The doctor entered and it was a tall man with blond hair and very well kept mustache, he wore a suit and white lab coat. Everything about him was calm and professional to his stance including his presence.

"Alright then we're going to take a blood sample, cheek swab and full body examination." He said in a calm yet professional tone. "Before I forget I need that clipboard ma'am."

Sister Diane went red with embarrassment completely forgetting she still had it. After she handed over the clipboard to the doctor, he quickly skimmed it over.

"Alright let's start with the full body examination." The doctor ordered.

Vincent went through an invasive yet medical full body examination, then a cheek swab and last but not least his blood being drawn. However the last part was more difficult with Vincent now panicking.

"Please don't." Vincent pleaded.

"Nurse cover his eyes he won't panic if he doesn't see it." The doctor ordered.

Vincent soon had his eyes covered with a towel and felt the needle enter his skin on the inside of the his right elbow. It was painful and before he knew it they removed it. He was bandaged up on his right elbow and found Sister Diane look at him with sympathy.

"It's over now." Sister Diane said soothingly.

Vincent just sat in his seat and saw the doctor and nurse leave the two for a while.

"Can we go home?" Vincent asked miserably.

"Not yet." Sister Diane said softly.

The doctor returned with a folder and document the latter handed to Sister Diane.

"That there is the quirk registration you'll need to fill that out later." The doctor said taking his seat.

"Thank you." Sister Diane said taking the document.

"As for his quirk it's definitely something else, it absorbs heat both in cold and hot temperatures." The doctor explained.

"Absorbs?" Sister Diane said puzzled.

"Let's say he touched something so cold it would cause freezer burn or frostbite if exposed too long he would just absorb the burn damage as energy." The doctor continued to explain.

"You're making it sound like he can't be burned by fire or ice." Sister Diane said in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I am saying and to top it off he gets stronger with more heat he absorbs." The doctor concluded.

After learning my quirk practically made me fire and ice proof with a buff of increased strength it makes my quirk situational. Even so to me my quirk was just not flashy enough to make me seem heroic but I could see how it might be beneficial later in life. However I felt violated after the whole ordeal. I was so grossed out that I remained silent until we made back to the orphanage and I hid in a corner.

"Uh was it that bad?" Father Shon asked simply stumped.

"Yes, he's absolutely terrified of needles." Sister Diane whispered in Father Shon ear.

Father Shon simply nodded not wanting to push the subject. He knew it was more than just a shot Vincent endured. Elizabeth kept Vincent company simply telling him that All Might saved the day by the heroic deeds he accomplished that day. It made Vincent feel a little better to have his focus directed on other subjects.

Two weeks later…

Elizabeth and Vincent were preparing for visitors or potential families depending on their final decision. Both of them had put on presentable clothes and cleaned up. Nervous would be an understatement, terrified would be appropriate.

"I wonder what they'll be like?" Elizabeth asked breaking the silence.

"Good question." Vincent pondered unsure of what to expect.

Sister Diane had called for the two of them and now the moment of truth.

"Shall we." Vincent said leading the way.

Elizabeth nodded and the two made their way to visiting room as they called it. As soon as the two opened the door they saw Father Shon and Sister Diane along with an odd couple. From what Vincent and Elizabeth saw there was a tall lizard man with a striking beautiful woman. The lizard man was a walking bipedal bearded dragon that stood over 6ft and wore a blue business suit. The woman next to him was a sight to behold. She stood easily at 5ft 9in and wore a black dress. She had black hair and amethyst eyes that complimented her light complexion.

"Vincent, Elizabeth these two are Mr and Mrs Yamori." Sister Diane introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Elizabeth and I bowed.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Mr Yamori greeted in a deep voice startling Elizabeth.

Elizabeth hid behind me I couldn't blame her we rarely got visitors.

"My dear husband I think you frightened the poor girl." Mrs Yamori stated practically making Mr Yamori reel.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Mr Yamori apologized bashfully.

"It's ok." Elizabeth said softly.

We spent a good deal of time chatting with the couple before Elizabeth and I were told to wait outside.

"I can't believe how nice Mr Yamori is." Elizabeth said with smile.

"They weren't scary at all." Vincent added seeing Elizabeth day dream.

"Yeah but do you think we're going to be part of their family?" Elizabeth asked breaking out of her day dream.

"I don't know." Vincent said unsure.

Before they could continue Father Shon came to see the two and knelt down to their level.

"Alright Vincent I'm afraid you're staying with us." Father Shon stated with a heavy heart.

"I'm a troublemaker kind of expected." Vincent joked trying to hide that he was hurt.

"Elizabeth Mr and Mrs Yamori decided to make you a part of their family." Father Shon said calmly.

"But it's not fair that Vincent didn't get adopted." Elizabeth complained.

"I'll be ok Elizabeth they want you to be a part of their family you should be happy." Vincent said with a smile.

Elizabeth didn't argue after that, she packed what little she had in a box and met with her new family.

"Bye everyone and thank you for taking care of me." Elizabeth waved.

Elizabeth walked with the Yamori couple and drove away in a blue Toyota Avalon. As soon as they disappeared and we're out of sight Vincent began to cry.

"That was very mature of you Vincent." Father Shon said putting his hand on Vincent's shoulder.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Vincent sobbed.

"Saying goodbye to a friend always hurts Vincent, unfortunately it never gets easier." Father Shon said with a tear escaping his eye.

Sister Diane escorted Vincent back inside and let lay down on the couch. Seeing Vincent hurt the way he was made her feel terrible.

"Try to sleep for a bit you'll feel a little bit better." Sister Diane offered.

Vincent only nodded trying to get comfortable. Sister Diane left Vincent alone without another word. Vincent knew he was alone and that his friend left with a family. Yet he felt happy for her and at the same time sad now that she's gone.

"No one wants me." Vincent sobbed. "What did I do wrong."

Meanwhile, Sister Diane found Father Shon in the kitchen and saw he was clearly pissed.

"Father Shon." Sister Diane said getting his attention.

"How is he?" Father Shon asked.

"You already know the answer." Sister Diane said miserably.

"This is bull shit!" Father Shon said slamming his hands down on the table. "He's a good kid I know that much!"

"Father Shon I understand how you feel so please don't lose your temper." Sister Diane sympathized.

"He acted mature and in the end he gets told your not wanted." Father Shon snapped.

"I know that too, I'm sorry they only wanted Elizabeth but Father Shon he's hurt and he will need us to guide him." Sister Diane snapped causing Father Shon to somber up.

"You're right." Father Shon admitted.

"We just have to be patient for now and maybe your miracle will happen." Sister Diane said while leaving the kitchen.

"If there is a god you're cruel you know that." Father Shon said aloud.

Elsewhere, Elizabeth had got accustomed to her new home and room. She a pink full bed and simply loved the stuff animals she got. Elizabeth had gotten ready for bed and wore a new set of red pajamas and knelt at the side of her beg. She prayed thanking everyone and wishing for Vincent to find a new home and family.

"Stay strong Vincent I just know a family is waiting for you." Elizabeth said while climbing into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note._

 _Once again I want to thank all my followers and I was surprised to see that no one had an issue with the previous chapter. Now I know I had the first three planned out but the fourth chapter may be a week out. Please leave comments or tips I wish to improve, now without further ado here is Ch 3._

It's been about a month since Elizabeth had been adopted and summer was approaching. Vincent simply took it one day at a time. Not much he really can do about his predicament. The orphanage was to get new residents by the end of summer. Still it would be nice to not be the only child.

With the last day of his preschool coming to a close meant new school uniforms for grade school. Which means a trip to get supplies was soon to happen. Vincent rarely got to leave the orphanage with school being the exception. Even if it was an errand he got to go somewhere else. Vincent saw Sister Diane in her nun-attire waiting for him outside and the two made their way home. It was sunny with a breeze perfect walking outside weather.

"So how was school today?" Sister Diane asked.

"It was ok." Vincent said absently.

"Details Vincent, explain what happened in class today." Sister Diane instructed.

"We watched a film about All Might." Vincent explained seeing Sister Diane's smile.

"What else happened?" Sister Diane asked encouraging Vincent to tell her more.

"In arts and crafts we got to make a tower that each of us made a single part of." Vincent continued.

"Really, which part did you make?" Sister Diane asked intrigued.

"I made one of the bases." Vincent answered seeing Sister Diane listen intently.

"I'm proud of you Vincent." Sister Diane congratulated.

Vincent just smiled in response simply glad that his good behavior was noticed. The two finally made it to the orphanage and saw Father Shon talking on the phone and waved to the two when he saw them. As soon as the two removed their shoes and put on their slippers Father Shon hung up.

"Alright Vincent get changed and wash up." Father Shon instructed.

I didn't need to answer I simply made my way to my room got out of my old clothes and put some new ones on. Then I washed my hands and face feeling a little more refreshed. I walked to the kitchen and to my surprise didn't find Father Shon but instead a note.

"Wonder what this is?" I asked aloud.

The note read 'Dear Vincent, please make your way to the lounge we won't be cooking tonight'. I wasn't going to argue if we got take out the only thing I would have to worry about is clean up. So I tucked the note into my pocket and made my way to the lounge. There I saw Father Shon and Sister Diane along with two others I didn't recognize. There was a man and a woman both wore casual clothes that were matching. A red polo shirt with black slacks, they both were Japanese. The man had white hair with light blue eyes and was well built. The woman had dark brown hair and wore glasses that barely hid her green eyes. She had an elegant figure and was shorter than the other adults.

"Vincent these two are Mr and Mrs Kimura." Father Shon introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Vincent said with a startled bow.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Mrs Kimura replied with a smile.

"So Vincent do you know the origin of your name?" Mr Kimura asked.

"Vincent was the name of a saint." Vincent answered seeing that Mr Kimura was surprised.

"What kind of saint was he?" Mr Kimura asked earning a elbow to his side from Mrs Kimura.

"I'm sorry about my husband Vincent I fear he won't stop until he gets a full lecture." Mrs Kimura apologized.

"That hurt." Mr Kimura complained.

"It's ok but I don't know what kind of saint Vincent was." Vincent answered only finding it weird talking about the origins of his name.

"Saint Vincent de Paul was a priest who dedicated his time serving the poor." Sister Diane interjected.

"That's quite a name to live up too." Mrs Kimura said impressed.

"Kind of heroic if you ask me." Mr Kimura commented.

Vincent blushed he couldn't see himself as heroic or selfless like Saint Vincent de Paul.

The evening continued with more questions and elaborating more details for the answers. It felt like a few minutes had gone by, I had no idea hours had gone by. I guess it's true when they say, 'time flies when you are having fun'.

"Oh dear it's late." Mrs Kimura announced shocked at how long they had been there.

"Wow time sure flew." Mr Kimura said also shocked.

"Thank you for taking the time to visit me." Vincent said with a bow.

"But of course dear." Mrs Kimura said with a smile.

"I take it you made your decision then?" Mr Kimura asked earning a nod from his wife.

"Vincent would you like to be a part of our family?" Mrs Kimura asked causing Vincent to tense up.

He heard the impossible, someone wanted him to be a part of their family. Vincent took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes, thank you."

"Congratulations Vincent." Father Shon applauded.

Sister Diane couldn't hide her smile simply glad Vincent now had a home.

"Oh Vincent are you ok?" Mrs Kimura asked drawing everyone's attention to Vincent.

Vincent had tears streaming down from his eyes. He wasn't sad but he felt happy and relieved at the same time.

"I'm fine." Vincent sobbed.

Before he could say anything else Mrs Kimura put her arms around him.

"It's ok now." She said soothingly.

I thought I was going to be alone for the longest time. Out of all the visitors I met and times I was ignored. To be part of a family, someone who wanted me. What I was experiencing couldn't really be explained. To feel like I belonged somewhere with these people that opened their home to me. It truly was something I would never forget. After my emotional scene I started to pack what little I had in a box. When I was finished Father Shon walked in.

"Are you all set Vincent?" He asked with a cheerful tone.

"I guess." Vincent said unsure.

"It's ok to be sad, so how about till we meet again." Father Shon said easing the tension.

"Till we meet again." Vincent said shaking hands with Father Shon.

With the packed box now in the back of the gray van and saying my farewell to Sister Diane. I got seated in a booster seat in the middle behind the passenger seat. It was a bit strange at first going home with new family. Mr and Mrs Kimura or I guess mom and dad now, entered the vehicle with dad driving and mom in the passenger seat.

"It's going to be awhile before we make it home." Mr Kimura/dad said turning on the car.

"We'll make sure to make a stop for food along the way home." Mrs Kimura/mom added while confirming seat belts were on.

"Ok." I responded seeing them smile.

As we drove away from the orphanage I saw Father Shon and Sister Diane wave goodbye. I waved back till I couldn't see them anymore. The drive was longer than I expected I mostly looked out the window and saw that it was a clear night with only the moon visible. We made a drive through stop at McDonald's and continued from their. I got sleepy at this point and before I knew it I dozed off without word.

"How's he doing back there?" Mr Kimura asked while maintaining his attention to the road.

Mrs Kimura looked behind her and saw Vincent was asleep.

"Out like a light." She said now facing forward.

"We've been driving for 2 and half hours." Mr Kimura said not surprised.

"Still he had a quite a surprise today." Mrs Kimura said seeing her husband smile.

"So are you glad that I changed your mind." He said with a snarky attitude.

"Yes," Mrs Kimura pouted. "Keep this up and you'll end up on the couch."

"Hey don't threaten me with the couch." Mr Kimura pleaded seeing his wife smile.

"Thank you." Mrs Kimura said quietly knowing her husband heard her.

"So… do you want to wake him up when we get home?" Mr Kimura asked earning him an annoyed look.

"No, just carry him inside for now." Mrs Kimura answered with a yawn.

"Hey don't fall asleep we're almost home." Mr Kimura pleaded causing his wife to chuckle.

"Don't worry your navigator won't fall asleep on you." Mrs Kimura teased.

Mr Kimura drove the van into an apartment complex then parked in spot marked for residents only. The couple exited the vehicle and opened slide door behind the passenger seat.

"He's so quiet." Mrs Kimura commented.

"I'll say." Mr Kimura said while picking up Vincent from his seat.

After locking up their vehicle the couple with Vincent in tow made their way to the three story apartment. The building had four doors on each level and was divided in the center with a stair way. The building itself was a giant orange painted rectangle cube with windows and some lights shining out. The Kimura couple lived on the second floor and Mrs Kimura opened the door to their apartment allowing Mr Kimura carrying Vincent to enter.

"I'll get your shoes." Mrs Kimura said while removing her husband's shoes.

"Thanks." Mr Kimura said while stepping into his slippers.

Mr Kimura walked into the living room and saw an elderly couple sitting on the couch, watching the news. The elderly couple had similarities to Mr kimura. Aside from their gray hair the couple had light blue eyes.

"Good to see you two are still awake." Mr Kimura said relieved.

"Good to see you too son." The elderly man scolded.

"Watching over our granddaughter was nice," The elderly woman stated. "Who is that?"

"This is Vincent, our newest addition." Mr Kimura answered seeing his wife enter.

"Thank you both so much." Mrs Kimura bowed.

"Think nothing of it dear getting to see our granddaughter and now grandson was well worth the trip." The elderly woman said while getting up.

"Right, it's late put the little one in bed I need to talk to you son?" The elderly man said while stretching.

Mr Kimura put Vincent in a lightly decorated room with white painted walls and a full size bed. Placing Vincent down on the bed Mrs Kimura put blanket on top of him and the couple left closing the door behind them.

"I'm gonna go to bed don't stay up too late." Mrs Kimura yawned.

"I won't." Mr Kimura assured his wife.

Mr Kimura went to see his father and knew too well where it was going. He saw the elderly man near the entrance already with his shoes on.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Mr Kimura said seeing his father give him a look of disapproval.

"Does the incident have anything to do with this?" Elderly man demanded in a hushed voice.

"Dad drop it." Mr Kimura warned seeing his father hadn't receded.

"Answer me." The elderly man snapped.

"You didn't support me when I got married, you forgave me when you saw your granddaughter, then you scorn my wife for having a miscarriage," Mr Kimura scolded in hushed tone. "Will you just drop it?"

"I made many mistakes in my life," The elderly man admitted. "Scroning your wife was my worst."

"You didn't hear it from me, I asked for this." Mr Kimura yielded.

The elderly man apologized and made his way outside waving goodbye with his wife. Mr Kimura closed the door and locked it for the night.

'I never blamed her for the loss of our child never to be and yet in a strange sense taking Vincent in feels somewhat more rewarding'. Mr Kimura thought to himself.

"I better get to sleep." Mr Kimura said with yawn.

The next morning Vincent woke up in a new room unsure of how he got there. But took the time to explore his surroundings. Aside from the full bed he was laying on there was a closet and nightstand. Aside from being bare and spacious with only some furniture left room for decoration. I heard a knock on my door.

"Vincent are you awake?" I heard Mrs Kimura ask.

"Yes." I yawned not realizing I was still tired.

"Come on out breakfast will be ready soon." I heard her call.

I got out of bed and made my way to the door. I opened the door and saw that she was waiting for me. She wore a dark green t-shirt with gray sweatpants, her hair was a little messy.

"Come along there's someone I like you to meet." Mrs Kimura said leading the way to the kitchen.

I saw Mr Kimura cooking what appeared to eggs and pancakes and next to him was a little girl with long light brown hair and aqua eyes.

"Momma who's that?" I heard her ask.

"This is your brother Vincent." Mrs Kimura answered catching me off guard.

"I have a brother now." The little girl said excited.

"Vincent this is Etsu, Etsu this is Vincent." Mrs Kimura introduced the two of us.

I guess I'm not only child I won't complain at least I won't be alone. At first I found it strange it was almost like to returning to the past. I never said it out loud but Father Shon and Sister Diane were in a sense parent figures and Elizabeth was like a little sister. Still as strange as it was I still had ways to go I will need time to adjust.

"Alright everyone breakfast is served." I heard Mr Kimura announce.

As all of us were seated and had been served we all said grace. I swear it hardly felt like I left but the atmosphere was different. The orphanage had a gloomy vibe that only the residents would notice. However in this apartment I didn't feel that vibe, here I felt at ease. I knew that I still had challenges to face and some I will never be able to beat. But for now I just took a day for myself and my family.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note._

 _As always I want to thank my followers. I want to thank everyone for being patient with me on the next update and not asking me to rush. I am going to be honest I don't think this is my best work, but you'll be the judge of that. Now I am going to only cover key points from the middle school and not drag you through grade school. Still as always comment or leave a tip I wish to improve. Now without further ado here is Ch 4._

Seven years later (roughly over 4 years before the battle training arc), I have learned a great deal about my quirk and family. First my quirk, I have learned that I am not immune to chemical burns. Electricity based quirks actually are a hazard and noticeable weakness for me. The electricity causes my quirk to work overtime and exhaust my stamina. Of course if I manage to only get a small amount I get a burst of energy but at a price. Oh I almost forgot I can't get sunburn and that includes getting a tan. Thankfully for me I am no longer sickly pale and finally have a healthy light complexion.

As for my family I learned that my Dad is an unknown hero that chose to work without being recognized. I don't know his hero name only that he has an electric quirk that I rarely see him use. As for my mom she works for a hero temporary agency that helps sidekicks find work. Her quirk also helps since she's able to duplicate herself and able to take multiple calls.

As for my sister Etsu she inherited dad's quirk. Of course the exception for her is that the electricity can only channel through her hands.

Now before I forget Etsu and I are roughly the same age. We both attend the same school and class. At this point in time would be the first day of middle school. So that means we have to wear school uniforms. They were traditional uniforms colored black; for boys a military-style suit with a high collar, as for girls a beribboned sailor blouse with a pleated skirt. Let me tell you they were strict if you didn't wear the uniform.

Aside from the drab uniforms were forced to wear, Etsu and I transferred out of our grade school class when we went to middle school. In other words we get to meet a bunch of new faces. So it all began with the packed train ride over to our middle school. Etsu and I wore our new uniforms which were neatly pressed the night before. We have grown up a bit over the course of seven years. Etsu had gotten taller and had grown into an hourglass figure. She grew her hair out a bit, it now reached her shoulders. As for me I was no longer lanky and thin, I filled out to a light build with broad shoulders. I was taller than Etsu and my hair was still somewhat messy and short.

"Geez it's packed today." Etsu whispered while getting pushed.

"Can't be helped no thanks to that villain who wrecked the streets." Vincent whispered back.

"Ugh what I wouldn't give to have the next stop be ours." Etsu growled pushing back against an invasive passenger.

"It is actually." Vincent stated while getting shoved.

Their stop was announced the duo exited the train with haste and made their way topside.

"Space I finally have space." Etsu cheered.

"I thought we were packed like sardines for that trip." Vincent said while stretching.

"Ew don't bring up those disgusting things." Etsu wretched.

"Come on we have a to drop by the teachers lounge before class starts." Vincent said walking on ahead

"Wait for your sister!" Etsu demanded.

It was a little overcast that morning but still no rain worry about at the moment. Etsu and I had to drop the teachers lounge to get our class location.

"Hey Vincent I know it's a ways out but what do you want for your birthday?" Etsu asked while keeping pace.

"Hmm how about ramen." Vincent answered seeing Etsu's annoyed look.

"I'm serious you never ask for anything outside of food." Etsu scolded.

"I'm fine with what I have." Vincent said trying to calm Etsu.

"Just one thing alright name one." Etsu pursued.

"A trip to an amusement park." Vincent said without thinking.

"Did you have to be so difficult." Etsu teased.

"Yes." Vincent said picking up his pace.

"How slowdown!" Etsu yelled after Vincent.

The duo finally made it to their 3 story cube shaped middle school. The front entrance had a few students lounging.

"Geez we're half an hour early." Etsu complained.

"Don't start your sentences with geez." Vincent lectured earning an elbow to his gut.

"Don't you dare correct my grammar it's bad enough mom does it in public." Etsu snapped.

"Noted." Vincent wheezed.

The duo entered already earning gazes from their incident earlier. On the second floor was the teacher's lounge. It had a slide door and a label that identified the lounge above it. Etsu knocked and the duo heard, "Come in."

Etsu and Vincent entered the lounge and only saw a couple teachers present. One was hidden behind a stack of folders. While the other sat facing the door. He was an aged Japanese man that wore a gray button up shirt and blue slacks. His hair was grey and neatly combed and his eyes were tired brown.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

"This is Vincent Kimura and I am Etsu Kimura we just transferred here." Etsu answered with a polite tone.

"Ah yes I have your classroom here," The aged man said while digging through a folder. "Classroom 1-C."

"Thank you." Etsu and Vincent bowed.

After we tracked down our classroom and entered finding it empty.

"Were early and all set." Etsu said taking a seat.

"Yeah." Vincent said absently.

"Hey no poor attitude." Etsu scolded.

Students came in a few at a time before we knew it the the Homeroom teacher entered. It was the teacher we met in the lounge.

"Alright students allow me to introduce myself I am Mr Saito." Mr Saito greeted.

Mr Saito basically explained the rules and policies of how the school operated. School progressed at a reasonable pace since everyone was introduced to the course and syllabus for day one. Then lunch came and that's when I met Mina Ashido.

"Hey Vincent let's get some grub." Etsu suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Vincent agreed.

"Hi, who are you two?" A pink girl with horns asked.

The girl had pink skin, pink hair and dark eyes that complimented her yellow iris color.

"Mina that's a little a sudden." Another student interjected.

"Eijiro I want to meet our new classmates." Mina complained.

Eijiro was a young well built teenager with sharp teeth and a mop of black hair. His eyes were red and had a look of disdain.

"Look it's fine alright I don't mind really." Vincent said causing Eijiro to leave.

"I'm Sorry about that." Mina apologized.

"It's no problem by the way I'm Vincent Kimura." Vincent said changing the topic.

"I'm Etsu Kimura it's nice to meet." Etsu greeted.

"I'm Mina Ashido." Mina bowed.

Needless to say Mina became my friend after we had lunch together she seemed to be really sociable. I found myself mostly answering questions like why my name isn't Japanese or what do I want to be when I grow up.

"Well Mina I didn't grow up in a regular household," I said dodging the first question. "As for what I want be when I grow up to be honest I'm not sure."

Mina simply listened before asking her next question.

"What kind of household was it?"

Etsu practically stepped in to save me.

"He grew up in an orphanage, they named him Vincent since he didn't have one at the time." Etsu clarified causing Mina to reel.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean too." Mina apologized.

"Mina it's fine." Vincent said trying explain.

"I didn't mean to be invasive." Mina continued.

"Mina it's okay it doesn't bother me." Vincent said trying to get Mina's attention.

After explaining to her that I was used to the awkward subject and the questions that followed. She finally calmed down enough to realize no one's feelings were hurt (although she was on the verge of tears). Mina soon explained that her appearance was due to her quirk which was acid, she then asked about ours. Etsu and I explained our quirks on a fundamental level on how they worked.

"So how do you two like the school so far." Mina asked waiting for a reply.

"It's ok." Etsu answered absently.

"I like it." Vincent answered seeing Mina smile.

"Hey wanna hang out after class?" Mina asked noticing lunch was almost over.

"Yeah." Vincent answered.

"Great see you after class." Mina said while heading toward class.

"You like her." Etsu teased Vincent.

"We got class to get too." Vincent said ignoring Etsu.

School concluded with a list of materials to read over and discuss about it the next day. Mina waited for Etsu and I in class after the majority of our classmates left.

"Hey how much free time do you have?" Mina asked as Etsu and I walked toward her.

"We have about an hour or hour and a half." Etsu said with a yawn.

"Wow class that slow for you today." Vincent stated surprised.

"Yeah." Etsu yawned again.

"So do you wanna go over the material." Mina asked almost begging.

"Sure," Vincent said taking a seat next to Mina. "What did you want to cover?"

"All of it." Mina said bashfully.

"We can't go into detail but a basic overview should be doable." Etsu said opening her notes

"Let's cover what we can while we have time." Vincent said while comparing notes.

Etsu and I seem to have helped Mina with her studies but we stayed almost two hours doing so. Etsu and I had a private martial arts lesson from our dad we attended since we were 7. Unfortunately we were a little late after going over the material we learned with Mina. The train ride back wasn't as cramped but still pressed for time.

"I can't believe we stayed longer than we should have." Etsu complained.

"Relax we have 10 minutes after our stop to make it in time." Vincent tried to assure Etsu.

"I hate running." Etsu said annoyed.

As soon as our stop arrived we ran for it. We took any shortcut we could and just made it in time. By the time we arrived our dad stood outside in a gray tracksuit simply with a grin on his face.

"It's good to see you hustled your way through." He chuckled.

"Thanks for noticing." Etsu said sarcastically.

"Didn't keep you waiting too long?" Vincent asked trying to catch his breath.

"No, actually today you're not training." Mr Kimura chuckled.

"What." Etsu said shocked.

"Head on home." Mr Kimura said while jogging away.

"I don't like this surprise." Vincent snapped.

"Agreed." Etsu agreed now walking towards home.

We made our way home did the routine of removing our shoes before entering and popping open the books for homework. Still we were pretty steamed from earlier. We thought we were in trouble for being late only to have dad cancel last minute. Thanks to going over the material with Mina earlier that day. Etsu and I got through what we didn't cover at a reasonable pace.

"Wow I'm done." Vincent said surprised at the time he finished.

"Guess going over notes with Mina paid off." Etsu said while stretching.

"So I got dinner tonight I guess." Vincent said while walking toward the kitchen.

"Please don't make ramen tonight." Etsu suggested strongly.

"How about curry." Vincent offered.

"That sounds great." Etsu said cheerfully.

That night ended with everyone having dinner together after coming home from work or school. It's the small things in life that makes the difference. Still being able to tell my parents that I made a new friend much to my surprise was nice.

"It almost sounds like you got a girlfriend." Dad teased.

"Wow you grew up fast Vincent." Mom joined in.

"Really." I said sarcastically.

"Still it's good hear you at least made a new friend." Dad said proud.

"Same goes for a first good day of school." Mom added.

As time progressed from that day, I found myself hanging with Mina more and Etsu less. She made new friends I don't mind her wanting some time away from family. Moving on, a few months after the first day of school we had a class field trip to where my mom worked. It was part of our career insight and possibilities that were open to us if we worked for it experience. Needless to say Etsu and I were embarrassed that mom gave the tour. However our mom acted professionally throughout the tour and as an added bonus at the end of the trip class was dismissed. Aside from me hanging out with Mina and comparing notes we actually went out to eat at the cafe where my mom worked.

"I can't believe your mom works here." Mina said while getting a tray.

"I guess that now I see it this place is incredible." Vincent said grabbing tray as well.

Working in a skyscraper that literally has every pro hero logo on the inside of the building. It was more or less like walking into sports museum with every team flag out on display.

"I'm kinda jealous if you chose to be a hero your mom can help you get started." Mina stated while grabbing a pasta dish.

"Yeah I can see the advantage that has overs." Vincent said while grabbing ramen.

The duo got a few side dishes and drinks before making their purchases. Then they got a seat with a table next to a window.

"Hey Vincent do you think if I become a hero you could ask your mom to help me out?" Mina asked.

"I don't see why not." Vincent said seeing Mina smile.

"Thank you." Mina said practically jumping with joy.

"So aside from easy class today I see you became popular in no time." Vincent stated.

"Yeah, but everyone says that I'll become a hero thanks to my quirk and personality." Mina said sounding a little sad.

"So you don't want to be hero then?" Vincent clarified.

"No, I want to be a hero that's for certain it just feels like everyone is putting their hopes on me." Mina explained.

"Tell you what no matter your career choice I'll support you." Vincent said lightening the mood.

"I have been meaning to ask you what do you want to be Vincent when you grow up?" Mina asked catching me off guard.

"I don't know." Vincent said trying to avoid the question.

"Come on today was popular career of choice." Mina argued.

"You really think I can become a hero?" Vincent asked seeing Mina stare intently at him.

"Your quirk may not be flashy but a lot of villains have been known to use fire or ice based quirks/tools." Mina elaborated.

"That's actually a solid argument." Vincent admitted.

"I know how about we both become heroes." Mina suggested.

"Is that a promise?" Vincent asked seeing Mina was serious.

"Yes and no backing out." Mina declared.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Vincent asked aloud.

"Promise." Mina demanded.

"I promise." Vincent yielded.

That was the day I would start my path on working to become a hero. Mina may not always be bright but if you let your guard down. She manages to show that you that she has her moments when they count. Even now as I look back to this day I don't regret making that promise.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note_

 _An explanation is in order for everyone, I am a college student and my studies have been demanding as I am almost done with my associates degree. I have not put off the story but I have a math exam coming up and it's statistics. Unfortunately I no longer have any idea of when the next chapter will be. Before I forget thank you to all my followers. So as always I hope you enjoy the new development, leave a comment or tip I seek to improve. Now without further delay enjoy Ch 5 of The Warden._

The first year of middle school was more less not very eventful aside from finals. Mina completely lost her cool and forgot to study. However I helped her study and took the time to go over the material. The test was to be taken over the course of 3 days. Thankfully for Mina and I, we cover the test material in focus the day before. As for our study strategy I managed to convince my parents to have Mina come over and study. Thus being at my house in the living room studying with Mina. We say a small table across from eachother, books and paper laid across.

"I can't believe finals are this week." Mina groaned while erasing something from her notes.

"Mina we have a strategy that hasn't failed us yet." Vincent stated seeing Mina lose her confidence.

"I'm not good at studying." Mina whined.

"So you don't want to be hero?" Vincent asked getting Mina's attention.

"Is that a trick question?" Mina asked miserably.

"I guess a 10 minute break will have to do." Vincent sighed seeing Mina lay on the table.

Vincent got up and went to the kitchen.

"Do you want tea or water with the snacks we got earlier?" Vincent asked while rummaging through the cabinets.

"Tea please" Mina answered.

Vincent started the process of getting boiling water from the tea kettle. Then got two clean mugs set up. As soon as the kettle screamed he got to work. With two mugs of tea made and little left over he made his way back to Mina.

"Here you go." Vincent said placing the mug in front of Mina.

"Thank you." Mina said weakly.

Vincent and Mina bought potato chips earlier to snack on. The duo opened their bags and resumed studying.

"Alright where did we leave off." Vincent said looking while looking through his notes.

"Don't start now relax a bit." Mina suggested.

"I'm not I need to bookmark it." Vincent clarified.

"Oh I see." Mina said understanding Vincent's action.

"Alright we don't have a lot left to cover." Vincent stated putting a sticky note under a section in his book.

"What's left?" Mina asked while after eating a few potato chips.

"Vocabulary terms." Vincent answered causing Mina to tense up.

"How many words?" Mina barely managed.

"24." Vincent answered as it if it was the final nail in the coffin.

"Why do we have learn all of them?" Mina asked dreading the answer.

"The teacher said that half of them will be on the test." Vincent answered unsure if Mina heard him.

Thankfully for Mina the vocab words they needed to remember we're done in record time.

"We're done." Mina cheered.

"Yeah we are." Vincent said not wanting to bring down the mood.

"Tomorrow is the big test." Mina said ready to tackle the challenge head on.

"Yeah no kidding." Vincent said with uncertainty.

The finals were both time consuming and tedious. With last minute reviews between tests being common this week. By the end of it all both Mina and Vincent passed with good scores.

"It's amazing when you work hard and the results pay off." Vincent said amazed by his score.

"You can say that again," Mina said jumping with excitement at the site of her score.

"Looks like Etsu did better than us this time around," Vincent stated seeing her score.

"Your sister sure is smart," Mina added seeing her score as well.

"Let's get going we have to have a short day today," Vincent said noticing the time.

That was the end of the year and summer vacation was about to begin. Mina and I simply took an easy day happy that we both got passing grades. It's not that I was bad at studying or anything like that. I just didn't realize how demanding my education curriculum was until now.

"Still summer break feels more like a reward now." Vincent sighed.

"Still everyone showed up to see their grades and we're both in the clear." Mina yawned.

"Still tired." Vincent yawned.

"It's contagious." Mina laughed.

My summer vacation wasn't exactly worth mentioning all I did was relax and enjoyed the time away from homework assignments. I know I'm not the only one that spends their summer vacation like that. Still the next year was more eventful than I thought possible. Mina had lately got involved with bullying issues. Not that she was bullied, rather she got involved with others being bullied. I confronted her only once about it.

"Hey Mina can I ask you question?" Vincent asked getting Mina's attention.

"Sure." Mina answered with a grin.

"I heard that you got involved with another bully incident?" Vincent asked seeing Mina's expression change.

"Yeah I did, now their friends."Mina answered with smile.

"How'd you accomplish that?" Vincent asked dumbfounded.

"I simply got them to compete in a dance off." Mina answered proudly.

"A dance off," Vincent said surprised. "Only you could pull that off Mina."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mina asked defensively.

"You have a personality that allows you to end a conflict peacefully, that's what I mean." Vincent answered seeing Mina smile.

"You're such flirt." Mina teased.

"Since when?" Vincent asked defensively.

I didn't know what to make of that day. Still that was nothing compared to the villain that broke into the school. That was a scandal in itself, a well secured education facility being involved with a villain had left a bad record for the school. That day Mina faced a villain protecting others and I couldn't do anything.

I encountered the Villain when I heard someone scream. That's when I saw Mina standing up to them. I just stood there unable to do anything as my friend was in danger. But much to my dismay Mina handled herself well and convinced the villain to leave. I saw that the moment all of us could leave we took it.

We all made it to a safety and that's when I saw how scared Mina really was. She was in tears and before I knew it she wrapped her arms around me.

"That was so scary Vincent I'm glad you were there." Mina sobbed.

"Yeah, I'm just glad nothing happened." Vincent said biting back words.

While Mina regained her composure I just berated myself.

'I couldn't do anything, that's unforgivable.' Vincent thought to himself.

Soon enough we were all gathered by the police and sent home. Etsu kept asking if I was ok and I didn't answer. It wasn't until dad came into view that I felt horrible.

"I just got a call from your school are you two ok?" Mr Kimura asked concerned.

"I am but Vincent hasn't said anything about it." Etsu ratted me out.

"Etsu go on ahead inside I will talk with your brother." Mr Kimura ordered calmly.

Etsu did as she was told and I stood before my dad unsure of what to say.

"I know you encountered the Villain." Mr Kimura stated sternly.

"What do you want me to say?" Vincent asked seeing his father's unchanged expression of concern.

"Talk to me, what happened?" Mr Kimura asked sternly.

"You already know nothing happened." Vincent snapped.

"Luckily yes nothing happened to you and the others." Mr Kimura rebuked.

"What am I supposed to say that I was scared, ashamed that I couldn't do anything when my friend was in danger when I could have done something?" Vincent asked seeing his father's unchanged expression.

"I want you to take tomorrow off from school alright." Mr Kimura said quietly.

"What no I'm fine." Vincent snapped.

"Vincent I want to be sure alright we'll talk about it later for now just relax." Mr Kimura said ending the conversation.

I didn't take being told that I'm not going to class the next day well. I practically isolated myself the rest of the night. Mom had the day off the next day so I wasn't alone and I had her constant worries make me feel embarrassed. Although I complained I had no idea that the day off was more or less what I needed. After taking a day to find myself in this mess. I soon realized that I was affected by my inability to do anything. When I went back to school the next day Mina wasn't in class. In fact she hadn't returned until the start of the next week. When I saw her again I approached carefully.

"Hey Mina you going to be ok?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah just stressed out." Mina said in her cheerful manner.

"I took notes for you so don't worry too much." Vincent said revealing a composition book.

"Vincent you're a lifesaver." Mina said jumping with joy.

I didn't need to bring up a bad memory for now let's just get through middle school.


End file.
